The New ZN-6300 Defense Turret and You!
CONGRATULATIONS! ' You, yes you, have made the best purchase of your life! Get ready for fun, violence, companionship, and violence for years to come with your New and Improved ZN-6300 Defense Turret! Get started the safe way with these handy tips for beginners. '''FRIENDSHIP - ' After unboxing, your ZN-6300 Defense Turret might be a little shy. It's only known the factory before, so that's understandable. The first thing you should do is introduce yourself. The ZN-6300's updated IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) circuit makes this a snap. Simply activate the IFF circuit and, for obvious reasons, make sure the switch is set to identify you as a "Friend." Then stand in front of your new metal pal and let its pheromone sniffers get a good whiff while targeting lasers memorize your appearance. When it goes "ping" you have made a friend for life! Or at least until its IFF circuit randomly resets (which in the new ZN-6300 is 75% less likely to happen). Then you'll have to register your friend status all over again. 'PLAYTIME - ' Every Turret owner should understand that playing with your trigger-happy buddy is very important, and indeed vitally necessary to ensure no accidental resets of the IFF circuit. However, unless you paid for the optional "Patrol-Treads" movement package, you're going to be disappointed in your Turret's ability to fetch. We recommend the far simpler game of "Throw the ball, then shoot it," which your Turret will never tire of playing. Well, until its ammo trays run empty, then it will never tire of playing "throw the ball and track it with your state-of-the-art tracking system." 'APPROVED GAMES -' '''SIT, STAY, SCAN PERIMETER: sometimes it might seem like this crazy game is all your turret ever wants to do! Don't worry, that's just because it's the unit's default setting. HOT FOOT ''' Drop in a load of incendiary rounds, set your Turret's target preference to "Lower Extremities" and wait for the fun to start. Defense turrets love to make Exiles dance. Dance, Exile, dance! '''I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE WHAT NEEDS TO DIE: Every Turret comes with a handheld targeting control. With it you can play this fun guessing game. Place an object in the handheld's targeting reticule and say "I spy with my little eye.. If the object disappears under a hail of energy bolts, your Turret guessed correctly. If not, please call an authorized service technician. Your Turret may need adjustment. TARGET PRACTICE: It's hard to resist this fun and addictive game, but remember Turrets are very competitive. They may take losing badly and "accidentally" reset their IFF circuit. Play Target Practice only with extreme caution and, if possible, while a powerful force shield separates you and your Turret. With proper care and maintenance, you can expect years of fun and loyal companionship from your Turret. So remember: enjoy, respect, and fear your new ZN-6300 - the defense turret that makes defending FUN! Location This Journal is located at the Sonic Plaza in The Defile at 3997,-4968 External links Category:The Defile:Journals